Chat Rules
Chat Rules and Guidelines 1.) An obvious one is to not spam; if you spam the chat, you will most likely get an insta-ban. There are several ways to spam and --- :Typing in all caps excessively ::WE ALL DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT EACH OTHER!!11!!!!1!!!1!!1 :Slamming on your keyboard to make gibberish. ::jhdkjfkajKJSHJKASJKGS :Repeating the same word/emoji/phrase/link excessively ::plsplsplsplsplsplspls :Making an entering/leaving streak. ::~HyperSnowpoxia has left the chat~ ::~HyperSnowpoxia has joined the chat~ ::~HyperSnowpoxia has left the chat~ ::~HyperSnowpoxia has joined the chat~ :Pinging a user or mod more than five times. ::Ash ::Ash ::Ash ::Ash ::Ash ::Ash :Sending links (especially extremely long links or bit.ly links). ::Now before you freak out; Links to pages on the wiki, images on the wiki and certain images off the wiki* , links to YouTube, things like that are fine. What we mean by 'sending links' is sending links to another wiki, another wiki's chat, short links links, .info links, porn websites etc. :::* (DeviantArt, Tumblr, Facebook, Imgur, Google, goo.gl, snag.gy, etc.) :--- are all forms of spam. Be sure to watch it, and if a mod says stop, stop. 2.) Do not godmod; It's completely unfair when you are playing some type of unstoppable force that no one can even leave a mark on. :2a) Do not puppeteer; Again, it's completely unfair, especially if you are controlling someone else's character or them. 3.) 'Do not, I repeat, ''do not be rude to anyone on or out of the chat. It does nothing to make you popular. All it does is prove how much of a dick you are to be spreading rumors. This can, and will be seen as harassment. :'3a) '''If there is an argument going on in the chat, do not feed it. Meaning: stay out of it. ::'3b) 'Do not disobey the mods when they tell you to drop something. If they say "drop it" or "stop", then change the subject. Do not continue the previous topic or you will be punished. '''4.) '''Do ''not go over the limit of sexual talk. If you want to erp, go to pm. :It is completely fine to make innuendos and all that, however, do not go into too much detail. :I must make it clear; If someone does not want to roleplay sexually, do not force them to. This is sexual harassment, which is '''ban worthy. 5.) Do not self advertise another wiki in main chat, unless given permission from a mod. 6.) ''' Do not minimod. That's what the mods are there for. If there is no mod, politely ask if they can stop. If they refuse, take screenshots. : ''The warn-kick-ban system has a three strikes you're out affect.'' ::First: Warning for you to cease whatever you are doing. :::Second: Kick. ::::Third: Ban. :The ban system also has a three strikes you're out affect.' ::''First: Three-day Ban :::Second: One-week Ban ::::Third: One-month Ban :It is obvious that if you do wrong again, you will be banned '''permanently' from the chat.'' Remember: Warning > Kick > Ban All rules are to be approved by all admins and moderators, if you think there is one missing or we need to change any, let one of the admins or mods know. Category:Official